<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gorgeous by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337108">Gorgeous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper'>Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swift Perfect Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Song: Gorgeous (Taylor Swift), Swift Perfect Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is so gorgeous, Beca can't stand it.  Set during PP1 at Hood Night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swift Perfect Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gorgeous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca couldn’t believe where she was.  She couldn’t believe her father had talked her into going to college and joining a group.  Now, she was at a party with a bunch of a cappella nerds (Beca decided that, technically, she must be an a cappella nerd now too) after making a super weird oath not to have sexual relations with any Treblemakers.  She didn’t like men anyway, so she said it.  </p><p>Luckily for her, Jesse, the other intern at the radio station, had joined the Treblemakers, and he was keeping her supplied with alcohol.  The only way she was going to be able to handle this situation was with a lot of it.</p><p>Chloe, the redhead who she’d met at the activities fair, had actually invaded her shower the other day when she’d heard Beca singing.  Beca had barely been able to form words at the sight of the girl (it didn’t help that they were both naked), much less a sentence.  She’d insisted that Beca sing with her, and she wasn’t sure how she’d managed.  Beca had looked at her after the song was done (she’d said she was pretty confident about her body, so it was basically an invitation).  The girl was gorgeous, and she had absolutely no idea how she was going to get through the season with her in the group. The prettier the girl, the bigger the mess it made of Beca. </p><p>Just when Beca had really started to feel the alcohol flowing through her system, the same girl walked straight up to her, put her face right up to Beca’s, and said that she was so glad she’d met her and that she thought they’d be fast friends.</p><p>Beca was drunk enough to say, “Oh, totes.”  She even shot her a wink, or, she tried to.  She’d never managed to actually wink - her other eye always half-closed when she tried to close only one.</p><p>Chloe had looked a little hurt for just a brief moment before turning away and telling Beca she needed to go get her “jiggle juice.”</p><p>All Beca could say, especially after watching the girl smack herself in her perfect ass, was, “Make good choices.”</p><p>Beca hated how much she already wanted Chloe.  The girl was so gorgeous it hurt, something made even worse when she saw her making out with the guy she’d been showering with before invading Beca’s shower.  He’d even walked over to compliment her voice after her impromptu duet. Leave it to Beca to fall for a straight girl who was so gorgeous she couldn’t stand it.</p><p>She was furious at her.  She was so mad she couldn’t have her.  And, Beca was mad at herself for falling for another hot straight girl.  </p><p>“What’s the matter?” Jesse asked her as he returned with another drink.</p><p>“Chloe,” said Beca.  “She’s so gorgeous I can’t say anything to her face.  It’s not fair!”</p><p>“Beca…”</p><p>Beca continued, ignoring him.  “She has these ocean blue eyes.  I’m such a sucker for those eyes.  But, there she is!”</p><p>“Beca, quiet down,” said Jesse.</p><p>“There’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have!” exclaimed Beca.</p><p>Beca realized she was shouting as several people, Chloe included, had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her.</p><p>Chloe walked up to Beca.  “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous, it’s not fair.  I think I’ll go home to my cats.  Alone.”</p><p>“What?” asked Chloe.</p><p>“Unless you want to come along,” said Beca, trying to wink again.</p><p>“Oh, totes,” said Chloe.</p><p>Beca was going to have to learn to talk to her sober at some point, now, wasn’t she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Short, but so is the song!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>